Just The Girl
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Tori helps Jade and Cat by singing a song. Cade.


_A/n: Inspired by one of my favorite songs. Just The Girl by The Click Five. They are AMAZING. This is so much better if you read this while the song is playing. I'll say the cue anyway. Consider this as a special one-shot as I was gone for so long._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own...anything, sadly.**_

"Vega!" Jade called me, more like shouted my last name. This is what I hate after classes. She always pulls me to the janitor closet and talk about Cat. And she's doing it right now.

"Jadeee!" I whined and she slammed the door.

"Cat is sooo..frustrating!" Her hands throwing at every way indicating her frustration.

"Okay. What's it now?"

"Don't ask me things!" She sent me a glare and I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?!"

"Okay. Why?" I sighed, like what the hell?

"Well, I like her...but I just can't explain why and I'm supposed to like her but she's..Cat and I hate Cats but I like Cat and-"

"Jade. You're rambling." I put a hand on her shoulder and she let me as she sighed. I heard my phone ring and I held one finger up, she nodded her head yes.

"Hello?"

_"Toriiiii!"_

"Yes, what's up?"

_"You told me to just figure out my crazy feelings for Jade but I know I really like her and I can't like Jade because I can't and I don't-"_

"Where are you?" I asked frustrated.

_"In front of my locker..why?"_ She asked and I quickly ended the call.

"C'mon!" I pulled Jade out of the closet and ran to Cat's locker.

"Vega, what are you-"

"You two seriously are ughh..I have to make this right." I said and they both raised their eyesbrows at me.

I looked at Andre and he nodded as he started to play the guitar. Robbie started to put out the lights and replace it with colored ones. Jade and Cat looked completely confused.

**(Cue music. By music, I mean Just The Girl. **Tori's font is normal. _Jade's are italic. _**Cat's are bold.)**

"Tell me Cat, why do you like Jade? I mean..c'mon!" I told Cat.

"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing." I sang and she giggled, shaking her head.

**"She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion."**

**"She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter."** Jade crossed her arms.

**"Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after."** Jade finally looked at Cat in surprise.

"Cause she's bittersweet."

**"She knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else."**

"She's a mystery."

**"She's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more."**

Cat looked at Jade's eyes. **"She's just the girl I'm looking for."**

I smiled and went over to Jade and put my arm around her.

"What do you think about Cat?" I smirked and she swat my arm away.

_"She can't keep a Secret for more than an hour."_ I smirked as Cat nodded, giggling.

_"She runs on one hundred proof-fat suit power." _Cat grinned.

_"And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her!"_

_"What can I do? I'd do anything for heeeer."_

I smiled.

_"Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else."_

"She's a mystery."

_"She's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more."_

Once again, they looked at each other's eyes. _"She's just the girl I'm looking for."_

Jade ran to her locker and Cat ran to the stairs.

_"The way she sees is me or her color ID."_

**"She won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone."**

_"But I can't give up yet."_

**"Cause every word she's ever said."**

_"Still ringing in my head."_

**"Still ringing in my heaaad."**

**"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing."**

_"Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruineed."_

_"Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else."_

**"She's a mystery. She's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more."**

Me, Andre, Robbie, and Beck sang together.

"Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else."

**"She's a mystery."**

_"She's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more." _

**"Oh I keep coming back for more."**

Jade and Cat take a step towards each other every line.

**"She's just the girl I'm looking for."**

_"Just the girl I'm looking for."_

**"Just the girl I'm looking for."**

_"Just the girl I'm looking for."_

_**"Just the girl I'm looking for."**_

_"Just the girl I'm looking for."_ Jade put her hands on Cat's waist and the redhead snaked hers on Jade's neck. Everyone's eyes are anxious and waiting for them to just kiss. Jade smirked and closed the gap between them. I can't help but cheer, as well as everyone else.

_A/n: So..? I think it's bad but, I gave it a try. Please review! I really want to know your thoughts. Should I make more or should I stop? Leave suggestions, ily!_


End file.
